The present invention relates to a support member for an enclosure for housing cabling and associated equipment.
A vast amount of cabling is used in the telecommunication and electronics industry. Existing cabinets that are used to house the junctions of cabling and associated equipment are normally floor standing. However, in some situations a smaller cabinet is required and this may be wall mounted.
Easy access to the cabling is important and existing cabinets include detachable panels. Many existing cabinets comprise a frame structure and a plurality of panels mounted thereon. The frame structure generally includes elongate support members formed by presswork and which may support a panel or equipment housed within the cabinet. The support members are formed from sheet metal and holes and locating slots are punched through walls of the members. The wall sections of the support members are commonly channel sections and L-shaped sections, the walls of which are substantially at right angles and connected by a local fold which defines a corner of small radius.
When cabling is inserted into the cabinets the end of the cable can often become caught in one of the holes or locating slots of a support member. This problem occurs particularly when a cable is inserted in a direction that is perpendicular to the surface of a supporting member that lies in the path of the cable.
Whilst the principal function of a support member is to constitute part of the cabinet framework, they are often used to support a cable when the direction of the cable is changed. For example, when the direction of the cable is changed from the vertical to the horizontal, or vice versa. The cable may be fed vertically into the cabinet through the bottom of the cabinet so as to rest against a vertical side face of a horizontal support member and may then be bent over the top of the support member such that the direction of the cable changes from the vertical to the horizontal. The cable is constrained to follow substantially the curvature of the corner of the support member. The radius of curvature of the corner can be significantly small and this can result in the cable being deformed or forming a kink.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a sheet metal support member for a cabling enclosure, the support member comprising a substantially arcuate cable-support surface, as viewed in transverse cross-section.
The radius of curvature of the cable-support surface is preferably greater than 10 mm and is most preferably greater than 15 mm.
Preferably, the support member comprises an arcuate flange the radially outer surface of which constitutes the cable-support surface.
The support member preferably comprises an elongate body plate, one margin of the body plate being contiguous with the arcuate flange.
Preferably the body plate and the arcuate flange are formed from the same blank by pressing
The arcuate flange is preferably formed with attachment means.
The attachment means preferably comprises an aperture extending through the arcuate flange.
The aperture is preferably a slot that extends in a direction that is askew from the curvature of the arcuate flange, that is, the longitudinal centerline of the slot does not lie in a transverse plane of the arcuate flange, and preferably the longitudinal centerline of the slot is at an oblique angle to said plane.
Preferably the slot is U-shaped to define a cantilever member.
Preferably the attachment means is a cable attachment means.
The aforesaid cantilever member is suitable for attachment of a cable tie.
The cantilever member is preferably directed towards the free edge of the arcuate flange.
Preferably the arcuate flange is formed with a plurality of cable attachment means.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided an enclosure for cabling and associated equipment, the enclosure comprising at least one support member in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention.
The present invention may be carried into practice in various ways, but an embodiment will now be described, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: